everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucinda Umbra's diary
Casting a Spell Making things hectic is just what I do, and I love it. Every witch fairytale is important, including the ones who triumph in the end. Witches are always handed the end of the broomstick but never win, especially my storybook witch. My mom is the Witch from Prunella. ''Yes I know, my mother was really dark and evil to capture miss Prunella but she plucked a plum from my mother. If you ask me, she asked for it. Us witches do not like people on our property without any repercussions. My uncle ultimately save Prunella and my mother had a BAD ending. Really, tragic. Even though I do not want to have that happen to me, I still want to cause chaos like a good upcoming witch. I just need the right victims and spells to keep the line going. Chapter 1 My broomstick leaned across my lap while I was in General Villainy Class. After the incident that happened (that I caused) Headmaster Grimm put me on super surveillance for my time being at this school. I was only doing what past witches are supposed to do; reek havoc. Apparently I broke rule no. 224, "NO REVERSE TRANSFORMATION ON THE STUDENTS AND STAFF". Mr. Badwolf looked upon me to change my ways only a little. I like Mr. Badwolf, I think he is really good role model for us ''future villains. Despite the fact that I liked his class, I did not have a lot of interest about it. I know my villainy ways already. Chapter 2 Mr.Badwolf stopped me after class while I was walking out. "Miss Umbra, can I speak to you for a moment?" I went over to his desk filled with papers of being a villain. I know Mr.Badwolf's story very well and I'm sure all of the students know too. "Yes, Mr.Badwolf?" I said approaching his desk. He sat up in his chair, later he got up with his arms folded behind his back. "Now, Lucinda, I know what happened with the students and staff wasn't entirely your fault. Its your destiny to be that "bad witch" in town, and I don't want you to believe otherwise." Another lecture about controlling my powers wasn't going to solve my current problems now. Usually I'm not all that interested in his lectures, but I'm guessing his was a little different. "Lucinda, you have great potential in becoming one of the most feared witches in the storybooks, but you have learn place aside your personal life problems before something horrible happens." Mr.Badwolf said still pacing back and forth. He dismissed me to go. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door, some girl with a red hood passed me. Chapter 3 My day went from average to hex bad. My actions as the baddest witch of them all could backfire more on me. Even in class, I was in a bad mood. Or am I the bad mood? Later, in the Castleteria, all the fairytale students were eating and having a fairy ball of good time. After I got my food, evil-berry salad with poison-spice dressing and a cool seltzer water, I went to go find a seat. Hoping the students here had turned a new leaf, I asked many if I could sit with them. "No!" Some girl with all gold on said. Or like "Sorry, this place is taken", a girl with deep brown hair said as she placed her carpet-woven bag down. I felt so isolated, but this is what I get for putting a spell on everyone who didn't even get to know me. I finally found a seat but placed all the way in the back. My tray slammed as I sat down to try my salad. I couldn't, I was too upset to even eat. "Uh, hello, is this seat taken?" A girl with an angelic voice said. "Sure." I said twiddling my fork. Chapter 4 She had bubblegum pink hair and teal eyes. There were bubbles floating around her and in her tray seafood and an abundance of water. Trying to start conversation, "Fear of dehydration might be a little out of reach with so much water." "I'm a mermaid who has to be filled to the top with water." She looked at me and said. "Do you want one? I have plenty more." Taking her up on the offer. "Sure! Why not? I'' ''hope you didn't poison it or you'll be taking these witches out of their destinies." She didn't seemed amused. "Me? Poison? Oh my fairy godmother no!" She started to drink her water, "By the way, my name is Nymphiana Mermaid." "Lucinda Umbra is my name, the baddest witch of them all." I waving my hand up. We started to talk about random things about school, mainly about the conflict of what was going on in school. Chapter 5 The next day, I walked over to the Mr.Badwolf's class after lunch. He was sitting on his desk talking with the same girl with the red hood. He turned over to me. "Oh hello Ms. Umbra, what makes you come over to my class this time of the day?" He pulled over a plaid sheet over a basket. The girl sporting the red hood pulled it tighter. "Mr. Badwolf, I just wanted to come by to ask about my current state. Y'know about being a...Rebel." I tugged my broom to my back and frowned. Mr. Badwolf walked over to me and placed his arms in the back. "Listen here Ms. Umbra, you can choose to follow whatever path that suits you, and you only!"''He walked back to his desk to face the girl sitting down. "''My daug—''I meant my top student, Cerise Hood, is the daughter of Little Red Riding Hood but she is labeled as a Rebel''. But nothing bad happened to her." I smiled from that little lecture from a top teacher in school. He wasn't like every other teacher. Chapter 6 Raven Queen stared out of the window in General Villainy class-ic. I needed to talk to her about this whole accepting of rebels thing but did not know how to approach her after that disastrous incident. I caught up with her after class but was scolded by Apple White, daughter of Snow White. "Lucinda! You go here now?" Apple said shaking her head."I thought you were hexpelled from those actions you crossed on to us!" My head slumped down."Headmaster Grimm gave me a second chance." Apple refused to hear me out."What you did was unthinkable!" Raven cut her off, "Apple! Other fairy tales need a second chance. Maybe she was just following her story, something you insist others do! You're being selfish right now." Apple became quiet. "Headmaster Grimm gave me a second chance because he thought that me participating in my story was the best thing to happen to this school but I label myself Rebel because I just don't want to be known as the "baddest" of them all, even though I hold on to the title graciously." I let out a whole breathe of air explaining. Raven smiled. She reached for my shoulder to comfort me. "Lucinda, I forgive you. You were only fulfilling what you thought was right. I feel for you, as the daughter of the Evil Queen myself." I started to tear up but quickly toughened back up. Apple's sad eyes were looking staight at me. "I'm sorry..." she said giving me a hug. Raven also hugged me. Now I felt like I belonged. From the end of the hall, I saw her, the angel.Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Lucinda Umbra Logs